<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dacryphilia by Amymone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793802">Dacryphilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone'>Amymone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Crying Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, tear-stained sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Cobra Kai kink meme: Johnny finally learns it's okay to cry, so now he just lets it all out. He cries when he's sad, when he's angry, when he's proud, when he's happy. It's one hell of a way for Daniel to discover he has a crying kink, but Johnny is so pretty when he cries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dacryphilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dacryphilia. That's what it's called. Not that Daniel actually googled it or anything. It just...appeared on his home page because it's common like cat videos and insurance ads.<br/>
<br/>
Anyway. Dacryphilia. From the Greek words dacry that means tear and philia that means love. Stupid Greek language. Having such a beautiful word to describe how hard his dick gets when he is watching Johnny crying. And, oh god, at the rate that Johnny is tearing up these days, Daniel is walking around with a permanent boner. And it would have been so easy to just jump him and fuck his brains out but Daniel has some decency left in him and resists taking advantage of the poor guy’s misery. Besides he probably wouldn’t enjoy it if Johnny was crying for something really sad.<br/>
<br/>
Like that time, Johnny fought with Robby and his son wouldn’t talk to him for two days. Every time Johnny called him and his call went through voicemail, there were tears in his eyes. And every time Daniel had to leave the room in order not to do something he would regret.<br/>
<br/>
Even jerking off violently in the bathroom later made him feel like an asshole.<br/>
<br/>
So, he formulates a plan. He'd make Johnny cry (shit he is such a bastard) but not over something completely grave thus mood killing.<br/>
<br/>
The first time it's easy. He just puts on Iron Eagle on Johnny's new smart TV and when comes the scene where Chappy’s fighter goes down, Johnny predictably tears up and Daniel sinks to his knees and sucks his cock like his life depends on it. And he’s watching those big, fat tears on Johnny’s face and god he wants to lick them and suck at his cheeks. But. That probably would be a dead giveaway.<br/>
<br/>
Johnny comes deep inside his throat and Daniel comes into his 600 dollar pants just by rubbing his aching dick against the front panel of the couch like a horny teenager.<br/>
<br/>
The second time is just as simple. Because, thank god, the big heads in Hollywood decided to follow through with the huge success of the first one and made an Iron Eagle II. But after that his creativity comes to a halt. And there’s no way in hell he can sit through another Iron Eagle. He still refuses to touch really sore subjects so he has to make do with what he can. It doesn't even have to be sad tears, believe me, at this point he'll take anything, even the enraged sniffles from stepping on a Lego.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel is about to get even more frustrated because Johnny hasn’t cried in a week, which is odd in and off itself and his imagination has run dry.<br/>
<br/>
So, while he’s cooking dinner at Johnny’s apartment on a Friday night, he makes one last desperate attempt.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, I was thinking we could watch Rocky III tonight. It’s your favorite movie in the franchise, right?”<br/>
<br/>
Johnny is sitting at the counter, a bottle of Coors in his hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Why? So, you can get off by watching me cry again?”<br/>
<br/>
Daniel stops breathing for a second. It’s a good thing he is not holding any eggs. He turns around slowly to look at Johnny.<br/>
<br/>
“Wha-what?”<br/>
<br/>
“You think I haven’t figured it out? Me crying turns you on.”<br/>
<br/>
Daniel swallows hard. Goddammit he was <em>that</em> obvious even Johnny caught on.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you going to try to deny it?” Johnny asks him with raised eyebrows.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel shakes his head. There’s no point, really. He might as well come clean.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you mad at me?” He asks Johnny, his expression resembles a kicked puppy.<br/>
<br/>
Johnny scoffs. “No, why would I be mad? I mean you could have just told me.”<br/>
<br/>
Daniel blushes. “How could I have told you something like that?”<br/>
<br/>
“I can appreciate a good kink, LaRusso. Although yours isn’t good, it’s weird and no wonder you get hard when I’m bawling my eyes out, you sadistic freak.”<br/>
<br/>
But the thing is, Daniel’s not like that. He doesn’t want to hurt Johnny, he doesn’t get off from his pain or his misery. He just likes the crying part. He must look pretty miserable himself now cause Johnny’s signature jerk smirk appears on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m just messing with you. It’s kinda hot, actually.”<br/>
<br/>
Daniel raises an eyebrow. “Really?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. Not the kink itself, the way you react to it.”<br/>
<br/>
Daniel relaxes a little at that but he’s still feeling embarrassed.<br/>
<br/>
Johnny takes a big swig from his beer before speaking again. “So. What would your endgame be?”<br/>
<br/>
Daniel gulps hard. “E-excuse me?”<br/>
<br/>
“You know. Your biggest fantasy.”<br/>
<br/>
He searches Johnny’s face for signs of sarcasm but he can’t find any. It seems that Johnny is genuinely curious.<br/>
<br/>
“Well. It would be. Probably. Just a thought here. To fuck you on your ugly couch while you cry your eyes out.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, stop shit-talking my furniture, LaRusso.” “And wow.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry, Johnny. It’s just stupid fantasies. Don’t freak out, please. I won’t try to enact them again, I promise.”<br/>
<br/>
Johnny shakes his head. “No way man, let’s do it.”<br/>
<br/>
Daniel’s big doe eyes look like he got caught in the headlights.<br/>
<br/>
“Seriously?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. I’m down if you are.” And oh Daniel is. He’s so down.<br/>
<br/>
“But first-” Johnny says and winks at him “It’s Rocky III time.”<br/>
<br/>
Daniel has to wait till the very last scene but it is so fucking worth it.<br/>
<br/>
Johnny’s face is so pretty. His eyes half closed, his lips pressed together, weeping sounds coming out of his mouth. Tears aren’t rolling down yet, but his eyes are wet, his eyelashes all slick.<br/>
<br/>
“I just think it’s nice.” He says between sniffles. “Those two becoming friends after everything. Just like-”<br/>
<br/>
But Daniel doesn’t let him finish. He knows the rest of the story; he’s been living it ever since Johnny waltzed back into his life. So, he just lunges at him and smashes their lips together.<br/>
<br/>
Johnny responds by letting another whine in Daniel’s mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel pushes him down on the couch and his hands go directly to Johnny’s belt. He yanks his jeans and his boxers out of the way and gets his hands all over him, stroking his dick, thumbing the slit, cupping his sack.<br/>
<br/>
Johnny has stopped crying now and is just lying there, eyes closed, panting hard, enjoying Daniel’s ministrations. It’s a pity, Daniel thinks, but he didn’t expect more from just a movie. He reaches for the lube they keep between the cushions of the couch and spreads a good amount on his fingers. He pushes Johnny’s knees up and slides in the first finger gently.<br/>
<br/>
Johnny hisses and bites his lips.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not hurting you, am I?”<br/>
<br/>
But Johnny doesn’t answer. Daniel keeps fingering him, adding a second finger and whispering encouraging words. They haven’t done this a lot. Usually, it’s the other way around.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me if I’m being too rough.”<br/>
<br/>
And then he hears a sniffling sound and freezes. Daniel doesn’t even dare to look up. He does though and oh it’s glorious. Johnny has an arm across his forehead, his face twisted, his lips slightly trembling. All kinds of delicious sounds come out of his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“Johnny…what-”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so fucking considerate, LaRusso” he says between whimpers. “Always caring about me. I just ram you into a wall. God, it’s so fucking touching.”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you-is it-”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s fucking real, yeah!”<br/>
<br/>
And it’s even better that Johnny is crying over something about them and not a dumb movie.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel has reached that level of twisted that he doesn’t want Johnny to ever stop.<br/>
<br/>
So, he bows his head down, spreads him wider with his fingers and sinks his tongue in.<br/>
<br/>
It is a beautiful, memorable sob that escapes Johnny’s mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel keeps this up for a while, licking him all over, the taste of lube making everything messier, circling his tongue inside of him, eating him out and feeling Johnny squirm under his touch.<br/>
<br/>
Johnny openly sobs now, face contorted in sweet agony, tears streaming down his cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel is so hard it’s physically painful.<br/>
<br/>
He stands up for a moment to take off his pants and Johnny whines again at the loss of contact. Daniel reaches for the lube again and when he’s ready he positions himself and just plunges all the way in with a long, slow thrust. Johnny howls, his hips pushing back against Daniel and his hand goes directly to his own cock.<br/>
<br/>
It doesn’t take long. As soon as Johnny comes all over his Zebra shirt, Daniel leans down and finally <em>finally</em> licks Johnny’s face clean of all the tears all the while thrusting into him.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel comes so hard his vision blurs for a few seconds and he thinks he’s going to pass out. When it’s over he collapses on top of Johnny taking a few deep breaths to compose himself. As soon as he feels his cock slipping out, he hears a soft sound.<br/>
<br/>
“Was it good?”<br/>
<br/>
Daniel smiles and kisses him. “Yes. Yes. It was so good, you were so good, baby.”<br/>
<br/>
Johnny looks at him adoringly and freaking whimpers. “I don’t deserve you, LaRusso.”<br/>
<br/>
And, fuck, Daniel feels his dick twitching again. It’s going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write a story like that when I was in another fandom but never got around to it so I had to fill this prompt for the sake of my own sanity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>